La gema quebrada
by alas de stellar
Summary: Esta es la segunda parte de la saga "Duelo de cisnes" Kathy descubre que tiene una gema de poder y los enmascarados la quieren al grado nde herirla y ella se convierte en dragon para proteger a la gema, sus seres queridos y e ella misma. ¿Que sera esa dichosa gema?


Bueno la verdad no me resistí y vengo con la siguiente parte pero ya ahora si en un mejor lugar

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía XD espero mejorar en eso con el tiempo

Por cierto usare personas de la vida real pero con motivos diferentes y para los que no sepan Armin es un DJ en la vida real esto lo pongo porque será importante que lo sepan para mas adelante

Capitulo 2: La gema quebrada

Kathy voltio hacia arriba solo para ver a 3 personas adentro del campo de fuerza con ella. Kathy estaba muy confundida. La primer chica era una mujer con un vestido negro y rosa fuerte con un escote profundo del cual ella venia armada con varios cuchillos y varios cristales grandes colgaban de su cuello. Su rostro no se veía porque en su cara poseía una máscara que más bien era un casco del cráneo de un animal muy extraño del cual salía su rizado y negro cabello. El otro era un joven vestido de negro era moreno pero este tenía una capa que al igual no dejaba ver su rostro y este poseía una espada. La ultima chica era una mujer como de 15 años, usaba una pantimedia color negro y una capa con el gorro caído que dejaba ver a la perfección su cara la cual se veía muy seria tenia tenia una piel blanca labios delgados y rosas, tenía unos ojos grandes y azules que hacían que tu mirada fuera penetrante y hasta el fondo se veía un cristal azul casi negro que por dentro tenía una especie de báculo pero no se notaba a la perfección por lo opaco que era.

-"Dame la gema"-dijo la mujer enmascarada, pero kathy se sentía confundida, no sabía lo que estaba pasando

-"Yo no se de que gema me estas ablando"-respondió kathy

En ese momento la mujer enmascarada furiosa le contesto –"no te hagas, bien se que tú tienes la gema, ¡Dámela!"-

Kathy estaba asustada y en eso la enmascarada mando a su cómplice rubia a atacar y la llamo por su nombre. La mujer se llamaba Nina. Pero la mujer la mandaba a atacar de manera muy violenta al ser un demonio, la aventaba para que chocara con los bordes de el campo de fuerza la golpeaba etc. Pero ella se resistía

La gente alrededor estaba atemorizada y en eso Nina se convirtió en dragón azul que escupía agua y lanzaba espinas punzantes por la cola, y cuando un chorro violento de agua la golpeo quedo un poco medio inconsciente entonces sintió que algo la tomo y la saco del campo de fuerza ,veía a una mujer y a un joven un poco borroso que le dijo-"ya estás bien mi bella dama te daremos fuerza y tus memorias para que recuerdes parte de quien eras"- en ese momento el muchacho saco una daga se hizo una cortada profunda en una mano y la sangre la metió en sus frágiles labios en eso sus ojos se abrieron grandes estaba empezando a recordar cosas, cosas como voces furiosas, una multitud enrarecida un cuarto de tortura oscuro lleno de esqueletos pasos y a la mujer que entro con ella la cual era Nina. Al despertar sus ojos se volvieron brillantes y rojos como los de Nina a diferencia que los de Nina eran color azules pero unos instantes perdió el control y oyo a los jóvenes decirle

-"Ahora serás controlada por Histeria"-

En ese momento kathy cabio a un estado salvaje pero la tomo el joven con mucha fuerza, en eso la mujer enmascarada le dijo

-"Muy listo de parte de ustedes…pero mi Nina puede hacer lo mismo"-

Al terminar de decir eso la mujer saco un pequeño frasco de cristal con un liquido rojo que al verlo, el joven se puso pálido y preocupado entonces el liquido que era sangre y al dárselo a Nina se puso igual que kathy lo cual el joven la soltó y era tanta la fuerza de kathy que logro entrar al campo de fuerza y se empezaron a pelear como los animales pero curiosamente sus heridas se sanaban rápido en ese momento Nina se volvió a convertir en dragón y la mujer que estaba con el muchacho le lanzo un hechizo que hizo que kathy se convirtiera en dragón, un dragón negro pero no sabía volar y era una gran desventaja porque Nina atacaba desde el aire entonces la enmascarada tomo al maestro que, por cierto no podía salir del salón ya que este se cerro y no lo dejaba salir. No se supo que lo cerró pero la enmascarada lo dejo en el campo de fuerza haciendo que él tampoco pudiese salir. Las 2 chicas peleaban siendo dragones por lo que el profesor no sabia quienes eran y sentía extraño que la dragona negra lo protegiera todo el tiempo y, en un momento la enmascarada negra les dijo

-"que pena saber que encuentras a tus 2 hijas peleando"-

El profe se quedo paralizado y no lo podía creer porque él en realidad ni él ni su esposa que era maestra de ahí también tenían hijos, aparte ella tenía familia y eso simplemente no podía ser. La dragona de agua al fijarse más fijamente en el profesor sus ojos dejaron de ser intimidantes y se llenaron de lagrimas, volvió a ser normal y dijo

-"¿Papa?"-

-"¡PAPA!"-

Al momento que quiso correr hacia el, el brazalete le dio una tremenda descarga eléctrica y los enmascarados le dijeron

-¡TONTA! YA NO RECUERDAS!? ¡TU PADRE TE ABANDONO!¡NADIE TE QUIERE EN ESTE MUNDO!VEN QUE NOSOTROS TE SALVAMOS"-

En ese momento se dieron cuenta que el brazalete humeaba negro y ese humo entraba a su cabeza ella era buena pero..¡Estaba siendo controlada, tenían que liberarla! Pero el humo la hizo más mala y llenaba su cabeza de odio y rabia por lo que nos intento atacar con su cola liberando espinas para todos lados y cuando una ya iba a alcanzar al profesor la sangre salpico. Pero no de él, sino de kathy que al momento lo abrazo y la espina atravesó su espalda hasta salir por su estomago. Volvió a ser forma humana por lo que hizo que ahora si el profe quedara en shock, pero saco la espina y la lanzo justo al brazalete por lo que lo destruyo, pero también perforo su mano de Nina y al entrar la sangre de kathy en su cuerpo se hizo piedra y murió, al igual que kathy se desmayo pero todos pensaron que había muerto. Entonces empezó a soñar, vi a una mujer con un vestido blanco había mucha luz y se veía borroso como ver debajo del agua se le acerco y dijo

-"Todo está bien, no te preocupes, tu hermana Nina ya le toca su turno, pero contigo aun no. Espera un tiempo más y lo lograras"-

Y entonces despertó, toda bañada en sangre y la mano del joven en sus labios. Cuando fue con Nina ya era tarde pero vio que el cristal opaco de antes se empezaba a quebrar y los enmascarados estaban furiosos diciendo

-"¡QUE HICISTE!¡DESEARAS NO HABER NACIDO POR LIBERAR A LA DAMA!"-

En eso cuando la enmascarada iba a atacar a kathy con su cuchillo, la piedra se quebró y Nina se transformo a dama, el color de todo se fue y regreso al transformarse de cual ahora era como una superheroina :3 su pantimedia cambio a un vestido corto de muchos colores falda amarilla y botines blancos ,su cabello más hermoso con un moño en su cabeza y todo ese poder salía de un moño con corazón de su lado izquierdo de su cadera.(mientras se transforma se escucha la canción Colours de Armin Van Buuren) y en eso los miro y nos dijo

-"mi nombre es Nina, pero soy la dama Colours, la dama de los colores de día y una dama del agua"-

El cristal se rompió y salió su báculo dorado con un corazón y un moño con una pequeña nube y una estaca escondida al final, y cuando comenzó a atacarlos los enmascarados sacaron cada uno una cola de dragón y tomaron por el cuello a la esposa del maestro y a Baldomero y diciendo la chica furiosa

-"¡SI NO QUIEREN VERLOS MORIR, DENOS LA GEMA!"-

Y lo empezó a comprender, en su mente empezó a desear que saliera dichosa gema y de sus manos salió y cuando ya la iba a entregar, un poder naranja salió disparado y tumbo la gema al piso lo cual se quebró en muchos pedazos que salieron volando muy rápido y lejos y unos parecía atravesar portales como a otra dimensión, uno le pego a Nina otro a la multitud y uno a kathy sin darse cuenta, e incluso uno a la mujer que disparo pero fue todo muy rápido que los enmascarados los soltaron y se fueron. La chica que disparo el poder y estaba con el joven fueron con ellos y los vieron bien. La chica se veía como de 14 años dijo llamarse "Iny" era rubia-castaña con un poco de rojo en la punta de su cabello, lacio y con ojos color naranja. Llevaba un vestido con diseño a diamantes de tela color amarillo rojo y naranja con falda tipo rasgada botas naranjas y una capa negra como la de Nina. El otro era un joven alto como de 23 años pelirrojo con cabello alborotado, muy guapo y llevaba vestimenta del mismo color llamado Jeppe ,y ellos y Nina les dijeron

-"Tienen que ir a ciudad G porque ahí se encuentra una dama y tienen que liberarse del peligro un rato, nosotros cuidaremos aquí si vienen los enmascarados y tenemos que planear el rescate del hermano de Jeppe tienen que ir volando"-, pero eso los puso a dudar porque ella no sabía volar y entonces Iny tomo al profesor y lo convirtió en un pequeño dragón el cual no sabía volar e Iny le dijo

-"Tu serás su guía, tu serás su luz del camino"- en eso subió a su novio y amigo a la espalda de la dragona y dijo

-"Yo soy Iny, la dama de los dragones y reptiles ahora…CORRAN, TIENEN QUE VOLAR"-

En ese momento estaban muy tensos solo corrieron a la carretera y saltaban con aleteos pero todo era inútil porque no volaban, entonces corrieron hacia el puente peatonal y de ahí saltaron, ya iban a caer, ya casi tocaban el piso y…¡ volaron! , un aleteo de ambos dragones los salvo y entonces sus vuelos aun eran un poco torpes pero ya se decían el uno al otro

-"¡LO LOGRAMOS, ESTAMOS VOLANDO!"-

Ahora se tenían que dirigir a ciudad G para encontrar a la nueva dama pero solo quedaba sus dudas de ¿Qué son las damas? ¿Por qué paso todo esto? ¿Quiénes eran y que buscamos con esa gema destruida? ¿Por qué la buscamos? Entonces kathy fue interrumpida por el pequeño dragón y le dijo en ese nuevo idioma

-"ya deja de pensar, todo se va a resolver mientras tanto, ¡disfruta tu vuelo!

Uff! Jejeje escribí mucho rato el capitulo pero todo se pondrá cada vez mejor mas misterios dudas y respuestas, léanlo, se pondrá bueno :D


End file.
